Please Notice Me
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Hinata, wounded in a hospital, is remembering her past. How her father hurt her in many ways. Can she ever be accepted?


Past

**Present **

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Hinata would not be ignored by her father, like she is in this story.

Please Notice Me, Father

_Please notice me_

Hinata stared at her plate. It was a round, white plate, made out of china. There was a small amount of food on it, the only amount she was able to get, as she was often looked over. Glancing up, she noticed that the rest of her family chatted among each other, sometimes a chuckle was heard, or a snort of angry protest. Her father was silently eating, listening to the two men at his side talk to him about important issues. Hoping that he would look at her, she continued to watch. After a few minutes, he did look up, but his eyes darted to everyone at the table, everyone that is but her. Then once again, he went back to eating and listening. Sighing, the girl looked back down at her plate, and began to slowly eat. After ten years of having this occur to her, Hinata was used to it. In fact, she even started memorizing the plates used, and the amount of food she got, as she had nothing else to do during her meals.

_Just once..._

** Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was on a hospital bed, with several tubes surrounding her. "Where a-am I?" she thought for a minute, before remembering that she went on a mission, and got wounded by the enemy. "Another f-failure…"she trailed off miserably in her mind, before closing her eyes and remembering the past.**

_See me smile..._

It was May 7th, the day that Hinata had her first spring festival. Walking around in her light blue kimono with pale yellow bubbles on it, she gazed in awe at the cherry trees surrounding her. Smiling, she ran off to the first booth, and saw the fish swimming in it. She then ran off to another booth, and watched as a person breathed fire, causing the fire to make shapes. Her eyes widened, and she ran off to yet another booth, doing so until she came to one where she had to put her hand into a box and pick a prize. Eyes squeezed tight, she reached in, her small five-year-old fingers reaching in to the box. Grabbing something, she quickly looked at it, and her eyes glowed with joy. "I-I won a b-bunny," Hinata stuttered out in disbelief. She looked over at the booth keeper and saw a small black bunny, with white socks. The bunny in her arms, she looked around for her father. Finally seeing him, she beamed at him as she showed her prize. However, her smile faltered as she realized he wasn't even paying attention to her, but was instead noticing how her cousin, Neji-niisan was hitting a target with perfect aim. The entire festival, her father continued to watch her cousin.

_Hear me laugh..._

Hinata sat in the middle of a field, looking at the flowers surrounding her. Her father and uncles were sitting at the edge of the clearing, talking. She sighed happily, as her father said that she could come as long as she acted like a proper lady. She continued to gaze at the flowers, picking up a beautiful blue and green flower. She then noticed a daisy near hear. Gracefully moving her 8 year old legs, she rose and strolled to the flower. She was about to reach down for it when something flew past her eyes. Following it, she realized that dozens of butterflies flitted around, some flying around her, some landing on her. She gasped, watching as a green and yellow butterfly landed on her nose. She reached to touch it, when she felt the butterfly fly up. Sighing, she turned back to her father when the butterfly flew back and its wings kissed her cheek. She giggled, watching the butterfly's antics in the air. Then she looked back at her father, who was looking at her with stern eyes, and a cold stare. Eyes widening, she halted and slowly sat down, trying to act like a lady.

_Call me beautiful, or even pretty, when I dress up... _

It was Hinata's seventh birthday, and she was dressed up in a silk kimono. It was a light lilac color, with light blue lilies printed on it. She had a lily in her hair, which was long back then, and on her wrists were dark blue flowers attached to a chain. Looking at the mirror, Hinata smiled shyly. "I look like a princess!" she thought, excited. She quickly got out of her room, and went out to see if her party was getting ready. She smiled when she noticed the preparations. The place was ready, and guests were arriving. Looking around, she noticed her father. Dashing towards him, she realized he was looking at her. "M-maybe, just maybe, he l-loves me af-after all…" she thought, as she halted in front of him. Her father looked over, his eyes staying on her for a few minutes. "He loo-looked at ME!" Hinata thought, happy to be noticed. Her father opened his mouth (Hinata looked hopeful), and said, "You look presentable." Then he strolled off to greet the guests. Hinata, crestfallen, tried to wipe away the tears falling. "I t-thought he might say s-something nice, for o-once…"

_Wipe my tears..._

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard the news. "N-Nani?" She said, out of shock. Then realizing that what she heard was real, she smiled. Quickly, she ran outside and started to run around. "I'm going to b-be a big s-sister!" she thought, as she continued to run around. "I w-won't be alone, a-any more!" She leaped up in joy, as her shy nature had not completely developed at this time. She then started to run back to her house, when she tripped over a rock. THUD! The blue-haired girl fell to the ground, and scraped her knees. As she wasn't that old, she started to tear up when she felt the jolts of pain, and saw the blood dripping from both of her knees. The salty liquid started to slide down her cheeks, as she tried to get up. She fell down again, and looked up to see her father watching her from a window. He continued to watch for a few minutes, before frowning and walking away from the window. This left Hinata alone outside, where her knees continued to bleed, just like her heart.

_Applaud at my improvements..._

Hinata looked carefully, memorizing each of the hand signs needed to complete the jutsu. Carefully she went through them once, to make sure she had them right. Smiling at herself, Hinata quickly did the hand signs and said, "Cloning jutsu!" Nothing happened. Hinata looked confused for a minute, before smiling. "I f-forgot to do the last h-hand sign. I'll t-try again." She quickly did the hand signs again, and suddenly there was a poof. Looking around, Hinata noticed that she had three copies of herself. She also noticed that there was someone else in the field she was practicing in. "I-I did it!" she shyly said, realizing her father was watching her. Hiashi just looked at her, and then left, saying nothing at all. Eyes widening, Hinata's copies disappeared, and Hinata sighed to herself. She still wasn't acknowledged by her father.

_Improve my faults..._

Hinata was outside, training. "T-this time, I will master the G-gentle fist." She stood still, getting herself in position. She then closed her eyes, and started to concentrate on her chakra, trying to keep it under control. Opening her eyes, she started to feel her clan's bloodline start to work. "Y-yes!" she thought, that thought took away her concentration for a split second. The gentle fist broke, and Hinata collapsed. Hiashi looked over from where he was training Hanabi, and said, "Weak. Hanabi has already mastered the Gentle Fist." Hinata slowly tried to get back up, biting back the tears forming in her eyes, as she thought, "Won't you train me? If not, at least give me a hint or helpful advice?"

_Make me feel strong, when I am weak..._

Footsteps were heard walking done the hallway. Hinata paused where she was, listening. Putting down the book she was reading, she opened the door, a looked out. There was her cousin, Neji, looking tense for some reason. He seemed sad too, but more than that, he was angry. Neji suddenly looked at her, and his eyebrows furrow. He glared at her, and made his way to her. "N-N-Nej-j-ji-niis-s-san…" Hinata stuttered, frightened by the look on his face. "You," he hissed out, "Are really weak, and do not deserve my protection, or to be the clan leader. You can't protect yourself, or anyone else." Hinata's eyes widened, and she trembled all over. Tears started to form in her eyes, and Neji, smirking, left. She slowly turned back to her room, when she was stopped by her father's voice. "Hinata, we are to attend your uncle's funeral." Hiashi then noticed she was trembling. "Stop trembling, it is unbecoming of you." Hinata quickly whispered, "H-Hai.", before disappearing into her room. She then slumped down on her door, and cried silently, feeling every bit of the word weak.

_Listen to my voice..._

Hinata looked down the empty corridor, where the big, chestnut colored wooden door lay. Slowly, taking one step at a time, she approached it. Her footsteps echoed in the hall, as she gathered up her courage. She then raised her hand to knock on the door. Pausing, she stared at the door, her fingertips tracing the swirls in the wood. Before she could change her mind, she made two quick taps on the door, and waited to hear a "Come In." Once hearing it, she pushed the door open and timidly looked at her father. She tried to ignore the fact that her father had a disappointed look in his eyes when he realized who was at the door. "What is it?" He asked, impatiently. "Ano…C-can I go t-to…" she murmered, nervous under her father's stare. "If you have nothing to say, don't waste my time!" he curtly said. He then left the room, leaving the stuttering girl alone. Hinata gasped, and fell to her knees, her courage shattered into a million pieces. "I j-just wanted to g-go to the f-fair." Hinata thought, a pained expression on her face.

_Tell me stories..._

Hinata was looking through the library, wondering what book to look at. At her kindergarten, her teacher was showing the picture books, and Hinata wanted to learn how to read. Searching through the shelves, she finally found a book of fairy tales. Trying to reach the book, she stood on her tippy toes and managed to grasp the book in her chubby hands. She then quickly brought the book down, looking at the title, _Waiting for the Snow_, and smiled at the cover. It had a princess with long black hair, looking out the window. Quickly, she signed it out and went home. Eager to read it, she sat down in the kitchen, and started to slowly try to read the story. "Da p-p-riiii-nce." She tried to read out. "T-this is harder t-than it seems," She thought, trying once again to read. Finally giving up, she looked around for someone to help her, and noticed her father. "F-father, can you help me r-read?" she asked, looking up at him, hopefully. He looked down at his daughter, a frown on his face. "Your cousin can already read." He said shortly, before getting up to leave the room. Staring at her father's back, Hinata stared at the book in front of her, struggling to make out the words through her blurry eyes.

_Say it will all be better... _

Hinata gazed at her blond crush. "T-this is it. I will finally tell him how I f-feel!" Hinata thought, hoping that her thoughts would give her more confidence than she felt. Pushing her short hair away from her eyes, Hinata eyed the twelve-year-old. He was eating ramen, as usual, and had finished twelve bowls already. Glancing around nervously, she started to slowly walk to the boy, and when she was a few feet from him, noticed that he had finished his meals. "Oh no! H-he's already done." She whispered to herself, her plan to eat lunch with him ruined. About to turn away, she halted when she heard him talk to himself. "ALRIGHT! Time to train to impress Sakura-chan!" Hinata felt her heart break when she heard this. Naruto turned around, and saw Hinata there. "Hey, Hinata! What are you doing?" Hinata, wanting to leave before she broke down, managed to stutter out, "N-nothing. I-I'm just w-walking home. B-bye." She quickly walked home. As soon as she reached her house, the tears started to fall. Her father, sitting on the porch, noticed her tears, and rebuked her sternly, "Hyuuga's do not cry!" Hinata quickly ran to her bed, and flopped down on it, the tears pouring down her cheeks as her fragile heart shattered into small, crystalline pieces.

_Chase away my fears..._

Hinata stared at the calm, clear liquid in front of her. She tentatively touched the water with her fingers, watching the ripples created from the motion. Slowly, she started to get into the water, before gasping as the cold seeped into her body. "I-I can't do t-this." She thought, looking fearfully into the small pool. She wanted to get out, but then fell into the water. "KYAA!" She yelled, trashing in the water. Finally, she managed to grab onto the edge of the pool, panting slightly. Dragging her small body out of the water, she stared, yet again, at the pool, imagining the monsters that lurked in the dark depths of the pool. "I-I don't want to s-swim…I'm s-scared." She murmured to her father. He stared at her small form, frowning. "Hyuuga's don't get scared." He said, and then left, leaving her to her swimming lessons. She quickly scrambled to her feet, hoping to be able to leave, but then slipped back into the pool. "KYAA!" she yelled, as she fell in, and thrashed the water. She was terrified, but her father continued to walk away, ignoring her pleas for help and leaving her to her inner demons.

_Wish me sweet dreams at night..._

Hinata started to shake, crawling into her bed. Pulling the covers over her, she closed her eyes, hoping that something would save her from the night. She heard some footsteps coming to her room, and opening her eyes, saw her father get ready to turn off the lights. "F-father, I-I don't want t-to sleep." She mumbled, hoping that he would save her from her nightmares, and give her good dreams. Hearing her voice, her father turned towards her, and frowned disapprovingly at her shivers. "Sleep, as it is needed." He said coldly, before turning off the light. Hinata's eyes widened with fear, and she quickly curled her four-year-old body into a small ball, hoping that it would stop the nightmare's approach. As the darkness covered her, she screwed her eyes tight, hoping that tomorrow would come soon.

_Smile at my girlish ideas..._

Green, yellow, purple, blue, orange, and red. These colors swirled around, mixing together, and then flying apart. Hinata gasped, staring in awe at the little creatures that fluttered and flitted about, doing acrobatics in the air. The flock of enchanted little beings whirled around Hinata, and landed on the colorful flowers surrounding her. "Aahhh…" the blue-haired girl murmured. Wondering what the delightful creatures were, she thought back to a story she read. "_And so the princess fell on the ground. Getting up, she saw little people flying around, and realized she had discovered the realm of Faeries, and those were fairies that were flying around her."_ Mouth open with shock, she quickly composed herself, and watched the air show again. "I-I must have f-found the fairies home!" she whispered to herself, hoping not to disturb the fairies fun. Turning around, she was about to run home and tell someone, _anyone_, what she had seen when she bumped into her father. "Hinata, you are late for your practice, and Hyuuga's are not to be late!" He sternly said to her. "F-f-fairies…" Hinata stuttered out, her face red with excitement, for once not paying heed to her father's tone of voice. His face darkening, Hiashi coldly said, "Those are not fairies, just butterflies. Fairies do not exist. Now let's go." He then turned around, and started to walk back, not realizing the little girl's dreams were crushed.

_Teach me right from wrong..._

Hinata looked at the shimmering figure in front of her. There was a dog, a cat, a shinobi, a carriage, and several other crystal figures, but the one that caught her eye the most was the one of the graceful and beautiful ballerina. "I-if only I c-could be like h-her…"Hinata's thoughts trailed off miserably. She had been called clumsy, and ugly by some of the children from the main house, as she was slower at learning than them. About to leave, Hinata glanced at the figure one more time, and thought to herself, "M-m-maybe, if I hold it, I-I might become m-more like the b-ballerina." She could hardly dare to believe that it might work, but soon she was reaching into the cabinet and putting her slender fingers around the figure. Gently holding it, she pulled it carefully out of the cabinet and closed her eyes, while holding it near her heart. "P-please make me m-more g-g-g-graceful and b-b-b-beautiful." She pleaded silently, before preparing to return the beautiful figurine. However, her fingers loosened her grip, and the ballerina fell to the ground. Eyes wide in horror, she could only gasp as the small shape shattered into a million pieces. CRASH!! Hiashi, hearing that sound, rushed to the room, only to find Hinata shaking as she looked at the broken crystal. "Hinata, you should not touch things if you are going to break them, and especially not the decorations. Go now, to your room, and contemplate what you've done." The clan leader told the shivering girl, in a cold voice. Turning around, he called a maid to clean the glass, not even concerning himself to ask his daughter if she hurt herself. And just like the ballerina on the floor, Hinata's heart shattered again.

_Hug me when I'm sad..._

Hinata stared at the small creature in front of her. Slowly, oh so slowly, the little animal opened her eyes once more, and then, snuggling against Hinata's chest weakly, she closed her eyes for the last time. "No…p-please don't go…"Hinata whispered out. Shoulder's shaking, she hunched protectively over the tiny friend in her arms. Drip. Slowly, lukewarm tears fell from her eyes, and soaked the fur-covered package in her arms. "G-goodbye, Usagi-chan." It was her pet, the rabbit she had won in her first spring fair. Carefully, she put the rabbit down on her bed, and let herself to get overwhelmed by her sorrow. Crying, she continued to stroke the fur of her pet, no, best and only friend. Finally, after a while, she slowly gathered the rabbit, and left the house, ready to put her in her final resting place. Making sure no one saw her, the blue haired girl snuck to a Sakura tree, which was surrounded by weeping willows, and had a small pond nearby. Carefully, she placed the rabbit in the hollow of the tree, and placed small flowers around the grave. Crying the whole way, she made her way back to her bedroom. Before she could go inside, her father caught her, and frowned disapprovingly. "Stop crying, it makes you look weak." _Weaker than you already are_. Those were the unsaid words, and knowing that, Hinata quickly rushed to her room, curling up under her comforters to mourn the loss of her friend and comfort.

_Be overprotective, worrying about me..._

"HANABI!" someone yelled out. Hinata quickly grabbed Hanabi's limp body, and tried to move to the person. Feeling weaker by the minute, Hinata tried to walk faster, and reach the clearing, but it was hard. Panting heavily, she dragged her sister's body the last few feet, and then collapsed into the field. After catching her breath, she looked around and realized that, besides several members of the branch and main family, her father was there. "M-maybe he will a-acknowledge me n-now. I m-managed to s-save Hanabi." The tired girl thought, watching as her father, along with four medic nins, approached the girls. The four ninjas carefully looked over Hanabi, healing any bruises, scratches, and wounds that were on her young body. While they were checking Hanabi, Hinata noticed that her father was watching them work, almost in worry. After a while, Hanabi was picked up, and carried back to the village. Three of the medic nins went with her, while one stayed behind to heal Hinata. Without even looking at her, the girls' father went off with the medic nins, almost as if to make sure no one else hurt Hanabi. Once her father's figure was gone, the shy girl slowly started to lose conciousness. During the attack on the sisters, Hanabi only got a few smalls scratches and bruises, while Hinata got a large cut in her stomach, and was bleeding extremely. Collapsing from blood loss, Hinata did not fail to notice that her father had ignored her the entire time, paying attention only to her little sister.

_Something..._

** Hinata sighed, and opened her eyes. All of her memories of her father were ones of sorrow. Her father scorned her, ignored her, or was cold to her, no matter what she did. "I-if only…he paid attention to me once…"**

_Anything..._

** "I-if only, my father even said one kind word to me…just one…" Hinata thought. She looked down at her body, and noticed her entire body was bandaged, with more tubes than she expected connected to her body.**

_Just..._

** "H-how did I get s-so badly wounded?" Hinata wondered, and then remembered. She had ended up fighting twenty-five enemy shinobi, all by herself before reinforcements came.**

_Once..._

** "A-at least I managed to b-beat some of them, before I c-collapsed," Hinata murmured to herself. "M-maybe it was not t-that much of failure, maybe I…" Hinata's thought trailed off as she looked to the side, and realized her father was standing near the door of the room, watching her.**

_After this you can ignore me again..._

** Gasping, Hinata looked surprised as her father was looking at her, a cool look of indifference in his eyes. He realized she was awake, and slowly walked toward her. **

_After this you can abandon me..._

**Step. Step. Step. Getting closer by the second, yet each footstep felt like an eternity. **

_After this you can get rid of me..._

** As she watched her father come nearer, many thoughts ran through her head. How he would be disappointed in her, once again. How he would reprimand her, say that she was not following the Hyuuga way. How he would state that she endangered the mission, that she was a failure, yet again. **

_Just..._

** As these ideas raced through her head, she closed her eyes shut tight; wanting to hide from the words he would say to her. However, when he stopped a few feet from her bed, and was silent for a few minutes, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.**

_Once..._

** Opening his mouth, Hiashi started, "Hinata," and then paused for a second, as if to make sure of the words he would use. That pause lasted forever, and ended too soon for Hinata.**

_Only once..._

** Finally, he continued with his words, "Hyuuga's are strong," he said slowly, as if to make sure he was saying it correctly. Prepared for him to say she was weak, she lowered her eyes to the floor. **

_Notice me..._

"**Today, when you fought of the enemy, you were strong as well. You made the Hyuuga clan proud." Hinata's father said, before looking at her once more. The surprised and shocked girl's eyes rose quickly, and looked at her father's, as if to confirm that he was telling the truth. **

_You don't need to do it ever again..._

** Hinata's eyes widened, as her father left the room. "I-I was complemented. My f-first c-complement from my f-father. M-maybe I am getting s-s-stronger, and m-maybe one day, h-he will accept m-me." Hinata thought, slowly closing her eyes, a tranquil smile on her face. This memory would be treasured by her always, whether or not her hopes came true. After all, at least she was noticed once, instead of never, and that was good enough for her. **

_Please?_

----

YAY! My first fanfic! I know it's terrible, and the ending was bad, but still…at least the plot bunny in my head is gone! Now to attack the other bunnies sharpens knife.

I hope I can finish a story by the end of next week, and I'm not sure what story to do first (looks at the long list of papers, and sighs) darn dreams, haunting me at night to make these stories. So, I'm going to make a sad one on Naruto next, and then a funny one! Or at least funny to me (looks around shiftly, yelling, 'At least it is sort of hilarious, to me!') Anyways, please review, so I can know what to improve on, and so I could know if anyone actually like it…and wants to read any other stories I shall try to write.

Oh dear, I think I sounded desperate and needy, as well as a salesman…sigh…

Oh, and in case any of you are looking in a week, or so for my next story about Naruto, it will be called, Dear God…

And as for the funny story…I still have to write it! Stop staring at me like that,( dodges rotten tomatoes) I know you all like humor better, which is why I'm trying to write one…and watch you mock me at my attempt of humor…

I know you will, as you are reading this and mocking this attempt as well. Don't worry, the humor in the funny-story-that-is-yet-to-be-named shall be better!

BYE!

P.S. REVIEW!! I DON'T MIND IT IF ALL I GET ARE REVIEWS OF HATE, FILLED WITH WORDS OF DESTRUCTION, AND YOUR ALL GETTING KNIVES READY TO STAB ME AND TORCHES TO BURN ME!


End file.
